


Testing

by Lizardbeth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus gets more than a lesson from Entil'zha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing

* * *

When Sinclair's strike missed, Marcus thought he had gotten lucky. He should've known better. All the Rangers knew Entil'zha was the best natural talent at the fighting pike Turhan had ever seen. But after six weeks of getting dumped on his ass, Marcus was ready to turn the tables.

So when Sinclair's denn'bok was out of position, he thrust, forcing Sinclair back. He swept his leader's feet out from under him and he fell backward to the mat.

Marcus was flush with triumph for a second, before silver flashed, his pike flew from his hand, and suddenly he was falling. Sinclair rolled atop him as he landed, pike across his throat. Bastard wasn't even breathing hard. "You rushed headlong into the trap. You need to think ahead, not only the moment in front of you."

Embarrassed, Marcus licked his lips. "Yes, Entil'zha."

Sinclair didn't move, kneeling across Marcus' chest with one hand on him, looking down. His hand flexed on Marcus' tunic, and some flame sparked in his deep eyes, turning them amber. For just one instant, Marcus saw the hidden passion inside his calm leader, and his breath caught in his chest. Suddenly he was aware of the weight on him and the fingers touching him, and where he would rather they be.

But then the gaze flickered away, barriers rising back into place. As the fire banked to dark embers, the loss felt intense. Sinclair closed his pike, but Marcus caught his arm as he started to rise. "Wait."

"Marcus?" He paused, up on one knee, across Marcus' legs. Just right for Marcus to sit up, grab his shoulders, and kiss him. Lips met, and Marcus gathered up Sinclair's cloak, pressing his mouth, seeking... wanting... Sinclair allowed it for a moment, and Marcus tasted the faintest echo of his want, like the heat rising off a candle flame.

But he pulled back, searching Marcus' eyes intently. "What are you doing?"

"You want --"

The deep voice stayed level, "I want many things. But I don't fuck my Rangers."

A shudder went through Marcus at the words, but he managed to retort, "Maybe you should." Recklessly he grabbed at Sinclair's belt with one hand, and then with the other reached between his legs. For once Marcus was faster, his hand in place, as Sinclair's fingers grabbed his wrist. He let out a little gasp at the touch, and his grip tightened to a vice.

Marcus stared into those burning eyes, and his heart began to pound, realizing he'd roused a lion.

"Are you sure?" Sinclair demanded, his tone so calm no one would guess anyone was groping him. Marcus knew if he said no, Sinclair would pull away and it'd be as though this never happened.

He could barely move his fingers, but he did as much as he could, tracing the shape beneath. God, he felt -- Marcus wanted the cloth gone. "Yes."

His fingers tingled a little as Sinclair let go. He pushed Marcus onto his back, pinning him, mouth now devouring him. His hands opened Marcus' belt and tunic. One big hand plunged down his pants, and Marcus groaned, arching his back and freezing there as the hand wrapped around his hardening cock. "Oh, in Valen's name - " he moaned.

Sinclair chuckled once, working his way down, tasting Marcus' skin with slow intent, even as he pulled on Marcus' rising erection with skilled hands.

But still Marcus had no idea of what he intended, until the wet lips closed around the head of his cock. His hips tried to thrust deeper, but there were strong hands holding him down, as a tongue licked him into an urgent ball of need. He swore and begged, convulsing, as the lips covered his balls and then returned to finally enclose his cock.

Hot and deep, it was like pain, and then the mouth moved, slick and tight.

Marcus came hard. It took a few seconds to remember how to breathe and open his eyes. He reached out, but his hand met only air. Entil'zha was gone. Only Marcus' open clothes and the lingering buzz in his body proved he'd been there at all.

Two days later, he was sent to Babylon Five, before he could find the right moment to ask why.

Much later, when he was still reeling from the truth, Marcus regretted he hadn't given Sinclair something better - more human - to remember. He hoped the Minbari were right, and he would see Entil'zha again.

He had a favor to repay.


End file.
